Joker's Braids
by Ropsie
Summary: Gundam Wing/Flame of Recca. Duo has a secret that no-one knows abt. Who is Duo Maxwell?
1. Author's Notes

Author's Notes  
  
By Ropsie  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
With the start of a new semester, I was simply caught with  
schoolwork. Drawings, more drawings and even more drawings.   
For your information, I'm doing a design course which has  
been really interesting and inspiring. I've learned lots of   
things especially on how to improve my drawing skills. At   
the moment, I'm even creating a comic which I would be soon  
putting up once I get my website going.  
  
Anyway, this idea kept going inside my mind and I just wanted  
to pen it down. I've never done a Gundam Wing fanfiction. It  
must have been all those Gundam Wing fanfictions that I have  
been reading for the past few months. Thus, this story was   
created. I'm not too sure whether I should make this a yaoi   
fic. There have not been enough fanfiction about Joker. I did  
once read a fanfiction with Joker and Tokiya.......it was...  
interesting to say the least.   
  
Well enough chit chat for now, so just read the first chapter.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Chapter One

Joker's Braids  
  
By Ropsie  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter One  
  
" Hee-chan! Hee-chan!" Duo yelled out as he ran across the room  
with his long braid waving wildly behind him. The former turned   
around from his laptop that he was earlier typing on and simply   
answered in a single word that summarised it all, " Hn."   
  
Duo pouted, his face turned into this most adorable expression   
that one just couldn't say no to. " Hee-chan, could you do me   
this itsy bitsy favour for me? Pleaseeee...."   
  
Unfortunately, this is Heero. He has been trained to be the   
Perfect Soldier so he is pretty immune to almost everything.   
Therefore, he ignored the little twitch he felt in his heart   
and plainly said, "No." Duo's face fell at his failed attempt.   
Heero smirked internally and instead changed the topic. " Where  
are the others?" He asked. There was another mission again so  
he had quickly informed the others so that they could have a   
meeting on how to proceed with their mission.  
  
Just then, the rest of the Gundam Pilots entered the room.   
First, Trowa followed by Quatre and finally Wufei with a scowl   
on his face. They walked up towards Heero and Duo and sat down  
to hear what their leader had to say for them. Heero quickly   
went down to business and briskly told them the details about  
their latest mission.  
  
" Dr J and the other doctors want us to retrieve some items  
that could be of great use and may help us in turning the war  
to our favor. Here are the details and the location of where   
they can be found." Heero said as he passed the papers around.  
  
Duo took his sheet and passed the rest to the others. He read   
the first few lines as his eyes widened slightly. Duo quickly  
forced his face to keep a neutral expression and prevent the  
shock he felt from appearing in his face. Their latest mission  
was slightly personal to him. It was a secret that he kept and  
not even the other Gundam Pilots know that.   
  
However with what they were about to do next, he will have to   
face his secret. A secret that had to do with his other lifetime.  
A lifetime where Duo had a different name.  
  
Heero closed the meeting and spoke to all of them. "We shall  
find these....madougas."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------- 


	3. Chapter Two

Joker's Braids  
  
By Ropsie  
  
Author's Notes: When I read Flame of Recca, it just struck me.  
What if Joker didn't die when he went into the black hole.   
Although I don't know what happens exactly when one falls into   
a black hole but I suppose I can make things up, can't I?   
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Two  
  
//flashback//  
  
His clothes were stained with blood. He knew that the only way   
to defeat that monstrous guy was to bring with him to his death.   
He could feel his breaths are getting shorter and jagged. With  
much effort, he stabbed him with his madouga just as the other  
had stabbed him.   
  
" Gravity level - Final Stage!" He cried out, holding tightly  
to his madouga. The winds whipped around them, growing stronger  
by the second.   
  
" Do you know that when you add gravity with more gravity, space  
would be affected. So do you know what that is called?" He   
casually added.  
  
Behind them, a huge gaping black hole opened, pulling them inside.  
The air was sucked into the hole and there can be no resistance.  
He smirked and said to his enemy, " It is called a black hole."  
  
Then together, they both fell inside.  
  
//end of flashback//  
  
Duo woke up with a start. He had almost forgotten how he ended up  
into this time period. His deepest secret. He thought that he   
wouldn't hear anything to do with madougas again. Well, he was wrong.   
Duo flicked his eyes to his comrades. Quatre was busy looking at the  
map and giving directions. Heero was driving while Wufei sat at the   
back next to the door. As for Trowa....he was just being Trowa.  
  
Quatre looked up from the map he was looking at. Even without his  
empathy, he sensed something was different with Duo today. Even  
Wufei noticed it as well. Heero chose to ignore it but he did   
look back at Duo worriedly when he thought no-one noticed it. They  
have been comrades for so long that they could tell how one was   
feeling. Duo had been a little out of character ever since they   
received that madouga mission. Quatre thought not to press on him   
until he is ready to tell him what was bothering him. He would tell  
when he is ready and not when he isn't.  
  
Duo wasn't stupid. He knew that the others sensed something was off   
about him just as he sense them noticing it. However, he didn't know  
whether to tell them or not his deep secret. Even if he did, he haven't  
the slightest clue on how to start. How do you tell someone that you  
came from a different time period and that you were one of the wielders  
of the madougas. The first thing they'll do is laugh at him. That's right.  
They probably think he was just making another of his jokes.   
  
Heero stopped the jeep. Everyone stepped out of the vehicle and looked   
around. The mountain had been so cleverly hidden inside the valley that   
one almost missed it. However, they have managed to find it with little   
problems. Each one of them went off on their own to look for any clues on  
where their objective could be. Duo walked to the side of the mountain and  
looked around its rocky surface. Suddenly, he spied a series of unusual   
markings and quickly walked towards it. Almost immediately, he recognised   
them. It had been so long but he recognised the symbol nonetheless. It was  
the symbol for the Hokage clan. The madougas must be near. Duo traced his   
fingers on the shape of the Hokage symbol. Part of the symbol felt different  
from the others. A flash of insight made Duo to try pushing that area he had  
felt.   
  
A grating noise sounded and a giant rock next to the symbol began to move   
slowly. The other pilots heard the noise and soon, they reached where Duo was.  
Finally the rock stops and they saw a hidden valley behind where the rock was.  
In the middle, there was an ancient japanese house and looked as if no-one   
had entered it for many years.   
  
Heero made orders for everyone to go search the house for the madougas. As   
they went in each room one by one, it wasn't long before they found it at last.  
Duo walked inside the room, slightly behind the others. His eyes quickly   
scanned the insides and recognised all of them. However, it was one particular  
madouga that brought his attention. It had been a long time since he saw it.  
  
It was very tall and looked heavy to wield. However what brings everyone's   
attention was a single eye that looked almost alive.  
  
Duo picked it up.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Next Chapter: More about the madougas. 


End file.
